A Garota em Chamas
by Sabrina Pierre
Summary: Cato e Kat se encontram na última antes dos jogos, tensão e medo é os que os guiam numa noite completamente fora da realidade dos dois.


A garota em Chamas.

Ele se virou na cama e desistiu do sono. Seria no dia seguinte. Ele finalmente seria mandado para uma arena para vencer aquilo e voltar para sua família. Cato respirou fundo e deixou os lençóis de seda para trás. O apartamento no segundo andar estava completamente vazio. Clove, que costuma vagar pelos corredores não estava ali também. Cato viu a porta do elevador e se perguntou se aquilo funcionaria. Temendo que não ele apertou o botão e em segundos a porta se abriu. O elevador com o interior com seu interior claro o deixou receoso. Poderia ser uma brincadeira dos organizadores, mas bem, ele era um carreirista, ninguém o faria mal.

Percebeu que o único lugar que poderia ir era o subsolo aonde costumava treinar diariamente. Apertou o botão e esperou; em segundos a porta se abriu com um som baixo e ele se viu de frente ao grande salão. Pelo jeito não havia sido o único com essa mesma idéia, porque no meio do salão, onde antes havia um ringue de luta havia um corpo feminino deitado. Ele pode ver as curvas generosas dos seios e o como eles subiam e desciam. A garota vestia uma pequena camisola, que cobria metade das coxas. Cato pensou em dar meia volta e ir embora, mas não abriria mão da sua última noite livre.

Ao se aproximar os cabelos castanhos revelaram de quem se tratava. Por um pequeno momento ele desejou que fosse Clove, mas agora era muita alta. Katniss. A garota em chamas. Ali, na sua frente, deitada com os olhos fechados. Parecia estar dormindo, então Cato coçou a garganta e viu os grandes olhos cinza abrirem.

"Oi." Disse sentando no chão. A garota se ergueu e lançou um olhar rápido ao elevador. Deveria estar calculando quanto tempo demoraria correndo. Cato riu e ela o encarou com uma sobrancelha curvada em dúvida. "Eu não vou te fazer mal, garota. Eu nem sabia que você estaria aqui. E mesmo que fosse tentar algo, não quero ser expulso antes dos jogos começarem." Ela relaxou os ombros, mas ainda olhava para o elevador. "Pode ir embora. Ou pode ficar aqui. Eu vou ficar em silencio." Ele deitou e fechou os olhos. Alguns segundos depois ouviu uma respiração forte, como se a pessoa tivesse liberado o ar dos pulmões. Sentiu quando o corpo dela deitou-se a alguns centímetros do seu.

Ele sabia que ela deveria ser sua inimiga natural. A garota havia chamado atenção desde o principio e ainda havia conseguido um 11 nas avaliações. Porém, aquela era sua última noite longe da arena, e Cato não dava a mínima para isso agora, ela poderia ser o próprio Snow que ele continuaria não dando à mínima.

"Por que está aqui?" Ouviu a voz dela e abriu os olhos, encarando o mar cinza que eram os olhos dela. "Por que você se preparou a vida inteira para essa merda toda?" Cato franziu o cenho.

"Eu não sei." Foi a sua resposta, porque era verdade. Ele não fazia idéia. "Crescemos ouvindo que isso é honra. Acho que eu só me acostumei com a idéia."

Ela o encarou e voltou a se deitar, respirando fundo novamente.

"E você, garota em chamas, por que está aqui?" Cato encarou o teto.

"Eu precisava salvar alguém." A voz dela saiu um pouco tremula, e Cato implorou para que a garota não começasse a chorar. "Minha irmã foi sorteada, e eu me ofereci." Ela também não sabia porque estava se abrindo com ele, mas bem, essa poderia ser sua última noite viva então não faria diferença.

"E o seu namorado?" Ele perguntou se apoiando nos cotovelos. "Ele se ofereceu por causa de você?" Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente e continuou na mesma posição.

"Você está com medo?" Katniss pensou que aquilo era uma pergunta inútil, afinal, ele era um carreirista, havia sido preparado a vida inteira.

"Sim. E você?"

"Morrendo de medo." Os dois riram, foi natural, mas parecia desconfortável, então o riso parou apenas o eco ficou no grande ginásio vazio.

Silêncio.

Os olhos dos dois se encararam e Cato deu um sorriso de lado. Kat franziu o cenho e começou a rir, rolando no chão. As pernas dela se encurvaram e Cato deve uma bela visão de suas coxas morenas, magras, porem musculosas. Sentiu uma vontade enorme de saber se a pele dela era tão firme quanto parecia. Algo dentro dele dizia que Katniss não era uma garota normal e aquilo o atiçava de um jeito perigoso.

"O que foi?" Ele perguntou com sua voz rouca entregando o que pensava.

"Nunca imaginei que estaria conversando com um carreirista, muito menos que ele estaria sorrindo para mim. É engraçado." Ela suspirou e sentou-se. "Você é me lembra um amigo meu. Se não fosse por isso, talvez eu pudesse ser sua amiga."

Cato riu, e sentou-se ao lado dela.

"Com certeza você não lembra ninguém que eu conheço." Ele colocou a mão no queixo e suspirou. "Nunca vi ninguém ficar tão bem em uma roupa pegando fogo."

Katniss deitou no chão rindo novamente. Cato e encarou por cima do ombro e sorriu.

"Você é um completo imbecil." Ela deu um tapa no ombro dele. Cato a encarou incrédulo. "O que foi?" Perguntou prendendo o ar.

"Você me bateu. Sabe o que acontece com as pessoas que me batem?" A voz de Cato era baixa e gutural. Kat ficou sobre os cotovelos e o encarou, sentindo um pouco de medo, mas sem desviar os olhos. "Elas têm que morrer." Ele ficou sobre os joelhos e engatinhou até ela. Kat se afastou, mas Cato a puxou pelo pé. "E você vai implorar para eu parar." A mão dele a segurou pelo quadril, e Kat prendeu o ar ao sentir como a pele dele parecia pegar fogo e a deixar com fogo por causa da camisola fina. Então veio. Cócegas. Cato prendeu as pernas dela com as dele e começou a fazer cócegas no abdômen dela. Kat se curvou e tentou em vão afastá-lo. O ar já saia de seus pulmões e som da sua risada ecoava pelas paredes frias, Cato ria também, e ela gostava daquele som.

Foi nesse momento, enquanto ela curvava o corpo contra as mãos dele, que Cato roçou os dedos sem querer contra os seios dela. Ele parou e piscou os grandes olhos azuis. Kat arfava debaixo do seu corpo e segurava em seus braços, como que para impedir que ele a atacasse de novo.

"Eu não implorei. Ganhei de você." Ela disse enquanto tentava recuperar o ar. Cato mal percebeu como, mas ele estava inclinado sobre o corpo dela, seus braços o apoiavam, um de cada lado do rosto delicado da Everdeen e ele respirava com dificuldade. "O que você vai fazer?" Ela perguntou em um sussurro, suas mãos, calejadas e firmes encontraram o peito dele e se apoiaram ali, tentando impedir qualquer contato mais intimo.

"Eu não sei..." Ele respondeu, sentindo a garganta seca pela necessidade evidente de mais contato. "Mas, você sempre poderá me parar." Ele aproximou ainda mais seus rostos e roçou os lábios contra os dela, sentindo um calor no seu baixo ventre e a vendo prender o ar. "Afinal, você é a garota em chamas." Ela deu um sorriso e os olhos cinzas encontraram os azuis no meio da escuridão, Cato acabou com a distancia entre eles, e tomou os lábios carnudos chupando o inferior para si. Katniss remexeu o seu corpo e sentiu uma das mãos de Cato ir para o seu rosto, alisando sua bochecha, enquanto ele massageia os lábios dela com os dele. Ela arfou pelo contato, sentindo seu corpo esquentar com a proximidade dele, sentiu a língua de Cato invadir sua boca e massagear a sua com uma necessidade que ela desconhecia.

Aquilo não fazia sentindo, para nenhum dos dois, mas estavam a véspera do que podia ser a última noite da vida deles, e nem Katniss ou Cato estavam realmente preocupados com a dimensão daquele beijo.

Ela arfou quando recebeu o corpo pesado e excitante dele contra o dela, comprimindo seus seios protegidos apenas pelo tecido leve da camisola. Cato desceu os beijos pelo pescoço moreno, deixando um rastro de saliva e ficando cada vez mais animado ao ouvir Katniss arfar e se mover em busca de mais fricção embaixo dele.

Com o joelho ele afastou as pernas dela e se encaixou ali, pressionando o seu quadril contra o dela. Katniss sentiu um desconforto entre as pernas e uma sensação gostosa quando Cato se esfregou nela, a sensação que ela precisava de alívio ficou maior a medida que ele roçava o membro contra ela.

A boca de Cato desceu até o colo dela e beijou a pele exposta, as mãos de Katniss se afundaram no cabelo loiro e ela o puxou sem piedade. Cato rosnou e apertou a cintura, depois desceu sua mão pela coxa, trazendo a camisola consigo.

A boca dela estava vermelha e inchada, ela deixou escapar um gemido de surpresa quando sentiu a boca de Cato envolver o seio, o tecido da camisola ficou molhado depois de alguns segundos, Cato repetiu o processo no outro seio. Um vento frio atingiu a parte úmida da peça, fazendo os seios de Katniss arrepiarem ainda mais.

Sem muita paciência o loiro agarrou o tecido fino e o rasgou, fazendo os fartos seios da morena saltarem para fora, a garota o encarou e um relapso de fúria o beijou selvagemente o fazendo gemer. Uma das mãos dele encontrou o seio moreno, com os bicos um pouco mais escuros e o apertou, sentindo o bico enrijecer contra a palma de sua mão. Ele não foi delicado enquanto roçava o bico contra o dedão e o polegar, e não se importou com o gemido mesclado com dor que ela deu, quando ele o apertou e o puxou.

Com um rasgão ele se desfez do resto da roupa a deixando apenas com uma calcinha de algodão branca, ele investiu contra o centro de prazer dela e recebeu um gemido de volta, investiu mais uma vez, enquanto sugava com força, como um bebe faminto, o seio dela. Katniss passou as pernas ao redor da cintura musculosa dele apenas para sentir mais fricção.

"Você está molhando minha calça." Ele rosnou contra a orelha dela, chupando o lóbulo da mesma. Kat arfou e puxou a barra da camisa dele, Cato se ajudou a livrar a peça e investiu mais uma vez a fazendo soltar um gemido mais longo.

Como uma pessoa treinada a vida inteira para isso, Cato levou a mão para dentro da calcinha dela, envolvendo o sexo de Katniss com a mão em concha e o apertando. Ele sentiu a excitação dela lhe molhar os dedos e soltou um gemido baixo, abriu o caminho para o ponto dela mais sensível com seu dedo e o apertou, fazendo a garota em chamas gemer e rebolar levemente, Cato a beijou sugando a sua língua, enquanto circulava com o polegar aquele feixe de nervos, ele sentia Katniss latejar sutilmente contra sua mão, enquanto sua parte mais sensível ia ficando cada vez mais intumescida a fazendo lambuzar os dedos másculos e calejados dele.

"Geme." Ele ordenou, enquanto abria caminho na cavidade dela com o dedo a fazendo gemer baixo. "Geme alto." Katniss obedeceu, assim que o sentiu começar a se movimentar, apertando sua parte sensível, a penetrando com o dedo e sugando o seu seio de um modo muito obsceno.

Quando o corpo dela começou a estremecer, e ele sentiu seu sexo se apertar ao redor do seu dedo, Cato tirou a mão de dentro dela, ouvindo um protesto. Com um sorriso cheio de malícia e significado ele desceu beijando sua barriga lisa até chegar ao centro das pernas morenas e fortes. Ele deu uma lambida na calcinha, sentindo o gosto doce e único da garota em chamas, Kat largou a cabeça para trás e inclinou o corpo na direção dele. Com um puxão, Cato se livrou da calcinha de algodão e se pôs a sugar lentamente o sexo úmido e aveludado dela. Os dedos dela encontraram os cabelos loiros e lisos e o puxaram com força, soltando um gemido longo quando sentiu os dentes dele roçarem seu feixe de nervos mais sensíveis. Ele a sugava e mordia como um animal e o corpo dela começou a pedir pelo alívio imediato, quando o dedo de Cato voltou a ficar dentro dela pensou que ia explodir, não era possível que não houvesse um alívio, uma maneira de se livrar daquela dor, que era muito prazerosa. Então seu corpo se contraiu e ficou lânguido, enquanto Cato sugava cada gota de seu prazer.

Ela não sabe como aconteceu, mas alguns segundos depois ele voltava para cima dela, lhe beijando com fúria, fazendo-a sentir o próprio gosto, ele estava nu e ela sentia sua excitação contra o abdômen dela, era grande e grosso e aquela pressão voltou a fazer seu centro dar fisgadas doloridas.

"O que você quer garota em chamas?" Ele perguntou enquanto levava a mão dela ao encontro dele. "Diz o que você quer?" Kat arfou ao segurar Cato, a mão masculina a incentivou com movimentos lentos, lhe ensinando como devia fazer, ela apertou a base e ele gemeu baixo. E aquilo inflou o ego dela, a fazendo o apertar de novo, apenas em busca do som da voz rouca dele.

"Eu quero você." Ela respondeu o apertando novamente.

Cato tirou a mão dela e posicionou seu membro contra a entrada dela, ele a beijou sem muita delicadeza, e lentamente começou a entrar nela. Kat apertou as costas dele com força e o arranhou para aliviar um pouco a dor incomoda, ele ficou parando esperando ela se acostumar.

Lentamente ele começou os movimentos de quadris, escorregando para a entrada apertada dela e voltou lentamente para o fundo.

"Tão quente." Ele sussurrou enquanto chupava o pescoço dela. "Literalmente em chamas." Kat soltou um gemido baixo e mexeu o quadril contra ele.

Novamente ele voltou a sair e entrar, e dessa vez ela gemeu um pouco mais alto, após algumas estocadas a dor deu lugar ao prazer e Katniss sentia o corpo reagir às carícias de Cato. Eles estavam suados e colados as estocadas ficaram mais fortes e rápidas. A mão de Cato pegou a de Katniss e a levou até o ponto acima de onde os corpos estavam conectados, a fazendo se estimular. Ele sentiu o corpo dela tremer violentamente quando foi assaltado pelo segundo orgasmo da noite, ele estou uma, duas, três vezes até sentir o próprio alívio.

Enterrou o rosto contra o pescoço dela e sentiu o cheiro de suor. Ele a beijou atrás da orelha e ela sentiu algo pegajoso no meio das pernas.

"Te machuquei?" Perguntou com um sussurro, saindo de dentro dela e deixando com a sensação de vazio.

"Não." Ela respondeu respirando fundo, tentando normalizar o corpo e os batimentos frenéticos do coração.

"Você é literalmente a garota em chamas." Ele a puxou com força, fazendo o corpo molengo após-gozo bater no peito duro e malhado dele. "E eu vou tomar o cuidado de me queimar a noite inteira."

Os olhos azuis, que estavam negros de desejo, encararam os cinza, que não estavam muito diferentes. Eles voltaram a se beijar e a se acariciar, e aquela foi a primeira e a última noite dos dois.


End file.
